L'ivresse ouvre les portes des jardins secrets
by Gab Lamom
Summary: Bébé va laisser tomber Dean en plein milieu du désert du Wyoming, il va se retrouver complètement isolé dans un motel abandonné, comme figé dans le temps. Castiel va venir lui tenir compagnie et l'alcool aidant, des révélations vont être faites et... Réponse au défi "Nuit d'ivresse" de Destiel Addict sur Facebook.


**"L'ivresse ouvre les portes des jardins secrets.."**

**OooOooOooOooO**

**OooO**

**O**

* * *

"-Non Bébé tiens le coup ! ... Me fais pas ça ici au milieu de nul part Bébé ... Allez ma belle ... t'en as dans le carbu, tu peux y arriver... attends la prochaine station... me lâches pas Bébé, me lâches pas...

Un quart d'heure déjà que l'Impala semblait avoir un problème, un quart d'heure que Dean la suppliait de tenir jusqu'à la prochaine station, le prochain garage, un quart d'heure qu'il savait qu'il allait finir par devoir marcher, un quart d'heure et là, devant lui, ce qui semblait être...un motel...? Il se trouvait au milieu de nul part, en plein milieu du désert du Wyoming et là devant lui ... UN MOTEL !?

Et c'est ce moment bien précis que l'Impala choisit pour laisser tomber son compagnon de route et s'arrêta en émettant un son de mort, comme un dernier souffle, qui fit mal aux oreilles de Dean.

"-Et merde Bébé ! T'aurais pu attendre cinq cent mètres de plus putain !

Résigné, il sortit en soufflant, étouffé par la chaleur, ôta sa chemise qu'il jeta sur le siège passager et tenant le volant de sa main droite et le coin du pare-brise de la gauche, il poussa la voiture jusqu'au parking du motel.

.

Quand il y arriva enfin, dégoulinant, il ne savait pas encore que sa vie allait prendre un virage inattendu, que cet endroit serait le spectacle d'un grand changement et que ce ne serait pas le même Dean qui repartirait d'ici.

.

Mais pour l'instant, c'est avec une mine dépitée qu'il se rendit compte que le motel était désert, fermé et totalement à l'abandon.

"-**Et merde !** S'exclama-t-il en reprenant sa chemise sur le siège passager, ses clefs, claquant la portière de la voiture rageusement, avant de s'avancer vers la bâtisse.

.

L'endroit était incroyable. Faisant un tour sur lui même, il se dit que les choses n'avaient pas tourné comme prévu pour les gens qui avaient construit ça. Des lampadaires au bord de la route, des trottoirs, un immense parking, visiblement l'idée était que d'autres choses se construisent autour de ce motel mais le projet était tombé à l'eau.

Se mettant à l'ombre de la toiture de l'entrée, sans grande conviction, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche de jean pour voir s'il avait du réseau et comme prévu... rien.

Il resta là un moment, à chercher ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Un regard au loin vers la droite, un regard au loin vers la gauche, personne en vue sur cette route paumée !

Se tournant vers la porte d'entrée du hall d'accueil, il avisa la grosse chaîne qui maintenait les battants fermés et un mince sourire se fit sur son visage. Sortant son petit kit du parfait petit cambrioleur, il crocheta le gros cadenas et en quelques secondes, le tour était joué, il défit les tours et les tours de chaîne autour des deux poignées et pu enfin entrer dans les lieux.

L'endroit était surprenant, tout était parfaitement à sa place, seul chose qui prouvait que c'était à l'abandon, l'épaisseur de sable et de poussière qui recouvrait tout. Mais il apprécia d'être au frais. Voyant un téléphone sur un mur il s'y précipita, mais pas de tonalité.

"-_Je crois vraiment au père noël moi !_ Se murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

.

Et il se mit à faire le tour des lieux. La curiosité de l'endroit, l'impression de temps arrêté était excitante, il se sentait comme un gosse, prêt à découvrir un truc de dingue dans chaque coin.

Il finit par traverser tout le hall, qui était immense, comme un hall d'hôtel, curieux pour un motel d'ailleurs et il se trouvait maintenant devant une baie vitrée qui avait vue sur l'arrière de la bâtisse, la cour intérieure et il y découvrit une piscine, des palmiers, un bar, tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire de ce lieu un endroit génial. Avec une piscine en plein désert ! Quel succès ils auraient eu ! Mais contrairement à l'intérieur qui n'avait pas bougé avec le temps, l'extérieur n'avait pas bien vieilli et se trouvait dans un état de délabrement avancé.

Absorbé dans l'admiration des lieux, il se fit la réflexion que la première chose qu'il aurait fait en arrivant ici, si ça avait été ouvert, ça aurait été de sauter dans cette piscine !

"-Rôoh une piscine, le pied !

.

Continuant sa visite, il ouvrit deux grandes portes parées de vitraux représentant des cornes d'abondances et il pénétra dans la nouvelle pièce.

A peine avait-il fait un pas qu'il stoppa, stupéfait.

Des tables de jeux, des machines à sous, un mini Las Vegas !

Sur la gauche, des tables et au fond un bar ! N'y croyant pas trop, il se précipita vers le bar et très vite il vit que même lui, était resté intact et des dizaines et des dizaines de bouteilles d'alcools en tout genres ornaient le mur, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherchait, passant derrière le comptoir, il alla droit sur le petit évier et en fermant les yeux comme dans une prière, il tourna le robinet et ... non, pas d'eau.

"-Putain de merde !

Il fallait qu'il boive, avisant les jus de fruits, il fit la grimace, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps tout ceci était là et il ne préférait pas se retrouver malade comme un con au milieu du désert sans téléphone. Ouvrant tout les frigos, en évitant de respirer l'odeur de pourriture qui s'en dégageait à chaque fois, il trouva des bouteilles d'eau. Se mordant la lèvre, il se demanda si l'eau n'aurait pas prit le goût de l'odeur, prenant son courage à deux mains, il en ouvrit une quand même et la porta à ses lèvres pour en prendre une toute petite gorgée qu'il recracha aussi sec dans l'évier. Imbuvable !

Fouillant encore, parce qu'il fallait absolument qu'il boive quelque chose avant de tomber déshydraté, il trouva le frigo des sodas, en canettes métalliques avec un peu de chance ... Il regarda la date de péremption et elle était passée de trois ans, il en ouvrit une quand même.

A l'ouverture, déjà, aucun bruit, pas de "pshit", c'était pas bon signe, mais bon, à la limite si le problème était juste que la boisson était dégazée, c'était pas encore trop grave, mais quand il en bu une gorgée, un vieux goût immonde de moisi envahis sa bouche, il recracha de nouveau et dégoûté prit rapidement la première bouteille de whisky qui lui tomba sous la main, pour s'enlever cet atroce goût. Ce fut désagréable, il avait soif et la gorgée d'alcool n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses, il la reposa sur le bar et reprit ses investigations.

Au bout de dix minutes de recherche intensive dans tout les recoins, il dû se résigner. Prenant la bouteille de whisky qu'il avait entamé, il sortit de derrière le comptoir et s'installa dans un des canapés du bar, posa la bouteille sur la petite table devant lui, détacha sa chemise qu'il s'était noué autour de la taille et s'adossa, regardant le plafond.

"-Merde, merde, merde, merde... Dit-il à haute voix. Seigneur j'ai so... Mais que je suis con ! Castiel ! Mais oui ! ... CAAAAASSSSSSS ? TU M'ENTENDS ? POURRAIS TU...

"-Je suis là Dean !

"-Ah Cass ! Je suis trop content de te voir si tu savais !

Castiel sourit.

"-Quoi ?

"-Non rien.. Que me veux tu Dean ? Demanda-t-il pour habilement changer de sujet.

"-Je suis coincé ici..

"-Comment ça ? Dit-il en regardant tout autour d'eux.

"-Ma caisse est en panne.

"-Et bien allons-y je te ramène.

"-Tu déconnes ! Il est hors de question que je laisse ma caisse ici toute seule !

"-Que veux tu alors Dean ? Je ne peux pas emmener ta voiture ! Je ne peux emmener que toi.

"-Il faudrait que tu ailles voir Sam et Bobby et que tu leur dises ou je suis, qu'ils viennent avec la dépanneuse.

Castiel leva un sourcil.

"-Je sais ! C'est pas la porte à coté, mais y'a pas le choix de toutes façons !

"-D'accord Dean, j'y vais.

"-Merci Cass..

Et au moment où il allait s'envoler :

"-Cass, Cass ! Putain j'allais oublier !

"-Oui Dean ?

"-Tu pourrais me ramener de l'eau s'il te plait ? Y'a rien à boire ici !

Castiel tiqua en penchant la tête, voyant le bar à quelques mètres de Dean.

"-Oui il y à beaucoup de choses à boire, mais que de l'alcool ou des boissons périmées, l'eau en bouteille a un goût dégueulasse et pas d'eau au robinet ! Et moi là j'ai vraiment, vraiment, mais VRAIMENT, soif !

"-Je peux t'arranger ça tout de suite Dean.

"-Ouais ?

Castiel passa derrière le bar et sortit une à une des bouteilles d'eau, des jus de fruits, des sodas, des bières et les posa sur le bar.

"-Voilà ! Tu en as assez ?

"- Tu veux dire que tout ce que tu as sorti là est buvable ?

"-Oui.

"-Oh merci Cass ! C'est cool ! Dit-il en prenant une bouteille d'eau qu'il ouvrit et vida de moitié directement. Rôôhhh et en plus elle est fraîche ! T'es un as Cass ! Merci.

Castiel lui sourit en penchant la tête.

"-Bon je te laisse, je vais prévenir Sam et Bobby.

"-Oui. Salut Cass. Et encore merci !

Castiel acquiesça, Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se tut et l'ange disparu.

L'envie de lui dire de revenir et de rester avec lui, pour lui tenir compagnie, lui avait soudainement paru une bonne idée, mais il s'était ravisé, Castiel avait bien d'autres choses à faire avec ses histoires d'anges, pour ne pas avoir à rester à perdre son temps à attendre là avec lui.

Il resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées et finalement, faisant le tour de lui même, son regard se posa sur deux grands battants genre saloon et décida d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait derrière.

* * *

De son côté, Castiel mit Sam et Bobby au courant de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Dean et après avoir prit quelques affaires, ils se mirent en route, tandis que lui repartit vaquer à ses occupations.

Ses occupations... quelles occupations ?

Il était totalement désœuvré en fait, aucun ordre du Très Haut, sa seule mission étant depuis longtemps uniquement celle de protéger Dean. Mais comme le chasseur semblait toujours sur les nerfs dès qu'il était près de lui, il préférait rester à sa disposition sans l'envahir. Il avait beaucoup de mal à supporter son rejet systématique, ça le blessait et c'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison, il n'avait pas dit à Dean qu'il était désormais sa seule et unique mission.

Alors quand Dean l'appelait, il allait à lui tout de suite et faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Au moins Dean était content et lui, ça lui évitait de subir son courroux, il était près à faire n'importe quoi pour lui, il n'avait qu'à demander.

Toutefois, Castiel se dit qu'il avait là une très belle occasion de se retrouver avec lui et de pouvoir lui parler. Le jeune homme étant seul, totalement isolé, finalement aussi désœuvré que lui et pour une durée indéterminée, mais qui allait être longue. Oui c'était une très belle occasion et si Dean le rejetait...et bien...il partirait...c'est tout..

* * *

Le restaurant...

Dean avait trouvé le restaurant et trouvant les cuisines par la suite, il ne pu que constater que tout était périmé aussi coté nourriture, il avait complètement oublié de demander à Castiel de lui apporter de quoi manger et il était hors de question qu'il le re-dérange pour ça, ça aurait été un peu abusif, l'ange avait autre chose à faire que de lui servir de larbin. Même si ça aurait été une belle occasion pour lui demander de rester avec lui.

Retournant dans la salle de restaurant, il récupéra deux chandeliers sur deux des tables, visiblement ornées de cette façon pour donner un éclairage cosy, romantique et intimiste à la salle et se contenta de récupérer des bougies sur les autres, pour s'en faire une réserve, la nuit allait tomber et il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans le noir complet.

.

Il retourna dans le bar, posa ses chandeliers sur la table, près du canapé où il avait laissé ses affaires, prit quelques jus et soda sur le bar et s'allongea sur la banquette, un bras derrière la tête, maintenant que sa soif était de l'histoire ancienne, il commençait sérieusement à avoir faim et il se dit que s'il arrivait à s'endormir le temps passerait plus vite et qu'il en oublierait son estomac.

L'espoir fait vivre !

Au bout d'une heure, sa faim le tiraillait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il aimerait bien se mettre sous la dent et visualisa un, non deux bons gros cheeseburgers avec leurs frites bien dorées et se dit qu'après ça, il se taperait bien une belle grosse part de tarte aux fruits rouges, la meilleure, bien sucrée et fondante.

"-Humm.. Fit-il en souriant à sa délicieuse vision. J'espère que Sam aura pensé à me ramener à bouffer ! Dit-il à haute voix.

"-Non, je n'ai rien vu de tel dans ce qu'ils ont emporté !

Dean sursauta sur sa banquette manquant d'en tomber par terre, mais il se rattrapa d'une main sur le sol.

"-Putain Cass tu m'as fait peur. Dit-il en soufflant, essayant de calmer les battement de son coeur.

"-Je suis désolé Dean.

C'est à ce moment là que Dean s'aperçu qu'il faisait très sombre, les yeux fermés, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais la nuit était presque tombée. Plissant les yeux, il essaya de distinguer Castiel qui était resté là où il était apparu.

"-Viens t'asseoir ! Reste pas planté là Cass ! Lui dit-il en sortant son Zippo de sa poche de jean pour allumer les six bougies sur les chandeliers.

Castiel approcha et quand Dean alluma la première bougie, l'ange posa un sac en papier devant lui et une boite en carton.

Dean les regarda un instant, puis, releva les yeux sur Castiel qui prenait place sur la banquette en face de lui.

"-J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de te restaurer. Je passais donc t'apporter ça, j'espère que ça te conviendra.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit, il finit rapidement d'allumer les cinq autres bougies et poussant les chandeliers sur le coté, il ouvrit, curieux, le sac en papier, pour y découvrir pas un mais DEUX cheeseburgers et une grande portion de frites bien dorée comme il les aimait.

"-Wow j'y crois pas ! Dit-il. T'es devin ma parole !

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, ne saisissant pas pourquoi il lui disait ça et Dean fit glisser la boite en carton devant lui, jeta un coup d'oeil amusé à Castiel et penchant la tête en s'approchant de la boite, il l'ouvrit doucement pour tomber nez à nez avec une belle tarte aux fruits rouges.

"-Je rêve, tu m'as espionné ou quoi ?

"-Co..comment ça ? Ca ne te plait pas ? Je peux aller te chercher autre chose si tu veux, je croyais avoir bien choisi... Dit-il d'un air déçu.

"-Non non non ! C'est parfait ! C'est juste que c'est EXACTEMENT le menu virtuel que je m'étais imaginé pour ce soir et tu débarques avec ! C'est juste dingue ! Merci beaucoup !

Castiel sourit, il était content de ne pas s'être trompé. Un grand silence s'installa entre eux et pensant que sa présence incommodait encore Dean, il décida de partir.

"-Bon et bien... je vais te laisser tranquille.

"-Hein ? Quoi ? Tu pars ?

"-...

"-Tu voudrais pas rester avec moi ? Demanda-t-il, se jetant à l'eau, avec une grimace gênée. Non laisse tomber ... tu as autre chose à foutre que de glander là avec moi, excuse moi, vas-y.

Castiel resta un moment sans voix, Dean qui lui demandait de rester près de lui, chose étrange... mais ça lui faisait tellement plaisir qu'il n'hésita pas une seconde.

"-Je reste.

"-Vrai ?

Castiel acquiesça en souriant.

"-Ah ! Cool ! Mais t'es sûr hein ? Tu vas pas te faire taper sur les doigts parce que tu ne fais rien.

"-Mais je fais quelque chose... je suis avec toi..

La façon d'ont il venait de lui dire ça fit un effet étrange à Dean, qui quitta son regard dans lequel il était resté planté et se mit en quête de faire honneur au repas qu'il venait de lui apporter.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur la table devant lui et plissant les yeux se rapprocha encore un peu plus de la surface et passa son index sur le bois faisant une trace dans la poussière. Dean qui l'avais regardé faire, se demanda ce qui lui prenait soudainement et quand Castiel prit le coin de la table entre ses doigts, elle fut immédiatement propre et brillante à la lueur des bougies.

"-Wow ! Fit Dean.

"-C'est plus hygiénique je trouve. Dit-il en se levant pour enlever son trench et le poser sur le dossier de la banquette.

Dean sourit, amusé et le regarda se mettre à l'aise et il fut content de constater que l'ange ne semblait pas prendre comme une corvée de rester avec lui.

"-Tu devrais manger temps que c'est encore chaud Dean. Dit-il en croisant son regard.

"-Oui ! Dit-il gêné que Castiel l'ai grillé en train de le reluquer. Encore merci pour ça hein !

"-Mais de rien, tout ce qui te fait plaisir me fait plaisir...

Dean se sentit rougir parce qu'à ses mots d'autres visions s'imposèrent dans son esprit tordu.

"-Hm.. En tout cas tu me connais bien dis donc ! Dit-il en sortant ses frites et ses cheeseburger du sac en papier pour les poser sur la table...propre.

"-Oui, je crois, du moins j'essaye... Dit l'ange en marchant vers le bar.

Dean mangea rapidement ses frites avant qu'elles ne soient complètement froides et déballant son premier burger de son papier d'emballage, il se retourna pour voir où était passé Castiel, le trouvant derrière le comptoir qui rutilait.

"-Tu serais pas un peu maniaque ? Lui demanda-t-il en riant.

Castiel sourit amusé.

"-Je ne sais pas...

Dean se retourna vers son burger en riant encore.

"-En tout cas, il y a de l'eau maintenant !

"-Tu déconnes ! Dit Dean en se tournant vers lui de nouveau, le trouvant en train de revenir vers lui. Tu es aussi magicien-plombier en plus d'être magicien-technicien de surface et magicien-livreur ?

Castiel rit doucement.

"-J'ai beaucoup de cordes à mon arc. Dit-il en entrant dans son jeu.

"-T'es dingue ! J'aime bien ! Dit-il, croquant vite une bouchée dans son burger, pour se faire taire, gêné.

Castiel vit sa gêne et ça le fit sourire, sans parler que pour lui, ce "j'aime bien" sonnait autrement plus doux dans son coeur.

"-Je peux aussi faire revenir la lumière si tu veux !

"-Nooonnn ! Surtout pas ! Il suffirait qu'un pèlerin passe par là pour qu'il nous demande une chambre en croyant que c'est ouvert ! Non non ! ! Restons discrets !

Castiel acquiesça et partit fouiner du côté des tables de jeux. Pendant ce temps, Dean allait entamer son deuxième cheeseburger, mais il l'observa passer ses mains sur toutes les tables, une à une, pour leur rendre leur aspect d'origine.

"-Tu fais ça pour t'occuper ou vraiment la poussière t'emmerde Cass ?

"-Je m'occupe oui, je ne vais pas te regarder manger Dean, je sais que tu aimes manger en paix..

Décidément, il allait de surprise en surprise avec cet ange.

"-Mais reviens donc par ici ! Lui dit-il. Viens ! Tu bois une bière avec moi ?

Castiel revint vers leur table, Dean se leva pour aller chercher des bouteilles sur le comptoir et les posa sur leur table, avant d'en prendre une de l'ouvrir, de la tendre à Castiel qui venait de s'asseoir devant lui et de s'en décapsuler une pour lui en suivant.

"Allez ! A nous ! Dit Dean en levant sa canette devant lui.

"-A nous. Répéta Castiel sur un ton qui voulait dire autre chose pour lui, en fixant Dean droit dans les yeux.

Troublé, ayant cru saisir un double sens dans la façon de prononcer ce "A nous", Dean bu une gorgée, mais sans pouvoir lâcher le regard de l'ange devant lui qui le fixait aussi.

Et c'est Castiel qui détourna le regard, faisant un tour d'horizon pour se donner une contenance, il fallait qu'il arrête de le regarder ainsi sinon Dean allait finir par mal le prendre et il ne voulait surtout pas partir, il était bien avec lui.

Quand Castiel détourna les yeux, Dean reprit ses esprits et posant sa bière, il mangea rapidement son cheeseburger qui était froid maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, Castiel buvait sa bière tranquillement, lui jetant un oeil de temps en temps, mais pas plus que la normale pour deux personne assises faces a faces à la même table.

Dean en faisait de même, observant l'ange devant lui dès qu'il détournait la tête, regardant sa bouche quand il y amenait le goulot de sa bière, regardant sa gorge quand il avalait sa gorgée et détournait à son tour les yeux quand Castiel se tournait à nouveau vers lui.

Quand il eut fini son burger, il se lécha les lèvres et bu quelques gorgées. Repus, il décida de garder la tarte pour un peu plus tard et s'adossa confortablement sur la banquette en finissant sa bière.

Et c'est dans un silence très confortable finalement, chacun observant l'autre à la dérobée, qu'ils burent leurs trois premières bières. Dean se leva en prenant un chandelier pour aller aux toilettes et quand il revint, Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, le regarda s'approcher.

"-Ca te dit de manger une part de tarte avec moi ? Ou d'y gouter au moins ? Dit-il en reposant le chandelier sur la table.

"-Avec plaisir Dean, je dois avouer que je suis très curieux de goûter à cette chose qui te met en transe, si je puis dire comme ça.

Dean rit.

"-Peut-être que ça te plaira aussi va savoir..

"-Je n'en doute pas...

Dean prit alors ce qu'il leur fallait au bar, assiettes, cuillères et les passa rapidement à l'eau avant de le revenir en les secouant pour les sécher.

"-Laisses moi faire.. Dit Castiel en lui prenant des mains pour les poser sur la table parfaitement sèchées.

Dean leva les yeux au plafond.

"-Vraiment pratique ce mojo angélique ! Dit-il en reprenant sa place.

Puis, ouvrant la boite devant lui, il sortit son cran d'arrêt de la poche arrière de son jean pour couper le gâteau en quatre.

Une fois tout deux servis, il avisa les bouteilles accumulées sur leur table.

"-Sky ?

"-Pardon ?

"-Un whisky avec la tarte ?

"-Oh oui bonne idée ! Je préfère. Dit-il en baissant sa main droite dans le vide à côté de leur table, pour finir par la ramener au dessus, tenant deux gros verres entre ses doigts.

"-Joli ! Tu accèdes à mes désirs avant que je ne les prononce, c'est pratique !

Castiel sourit en le regardant prendre la bouteille derrière les chandeliers et verser le liquide ambré dans les verres.

Quand il reposa la bouteille, chacun prit son verre et sans un mot, il les firent tinter l'un contre l'autre, se regardant bien en face, dans un silence qui en disait long, mais aucun des deux ne soupçonnait qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde.

.

Ce whisky de prix était particulièrement bon à boire et ils en apprécièrent la chaleur en bouche l'un comme l'autre.

"-Allez ! Dit Dean en posant son verre. Goûtes moi donc cette belle tarte que tu nous as apporté !

Castiel posa son verre à son tour, prit sa cuillère, coupa la pointe de sa part avec et l'amena à sa bouche.

Dean le regarda faire, ouvrant légèrement la bouche par mimétisme en même temps que lui et vit tout de suite que ça lui plaisait à ses yeux qui se mirent à briller.

Castiel fut surpris de l'explosion de goût et de la douceur de ce met, ses papilles non habituées en furent excitées de plaisir.

"-Hummm.. Oh ! Là là ! C'est Humm... c'est bon ! Dit-il exalté avant de reprendre un morceau et de le mettre dans sa bouche en fermant les yeux pour encore mieux apprécier le moment. Hummm..

L'entendant et le regardant mettre sa deuxième bouchée dans sa bouche, les yeux clos, il se sentit rougir et préféra baisser les yeux sur son assiette et attaqua sa part en salivant, mais il était content que ça lui plaise, se demandant quand même s'il ne venait pas de faire céder un ange face au péché de gourmandise.

.

Deuxième part de tarte, deuxième verre de whisky, qui vu son âge leur montait très vite à la tête, faisant baisser leurs gardes et leurs inhibitions proportionnellement.

.

Quand ils eurent fini leur petite...grosse collation sucrée, Dean vida la bouteille de whisky dans leurs deux verres et Castiel en fit apparaître une autre dans sa main.

"-Et bien ! D'où tu la sors ? D'ici ?

"-Oui, je les vois... là devant moi, je ne fais que les déplacer.

"-Oui, les déplacer... Rit Dean.

.

Jusqu'ici, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, mais leurs esprits échauffés leurs soufflaient des choses et les rendaient curieux de l'autre...

...

"-Dis moi Cass... Dit-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

"-Quoi Dean ?

"-Tu fais des choses pour toi des fois ? Ou même ... est ce que quelqu'un a déjà fait quelque chose pour toi ?

"-Non ! Tout ce que je fais... Dean... Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi Dean. TOUT ! Et qu'est ce que je pourrais vouloir de plus ? Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est que toi tu ailles bien et te donner tout ce que tu désires...

"-Mais ça c'est le boulot, tu le fais parce que ce sont les ordres !

"-Pas que... C'est vrai que tu es ma seule mission mais...

"-Quoi ? Comment ça ta seule mission ?

"-Dieu m'a libéré de toutes mes autres obligations pour que je ne me consacre qu'à toi.

"-Et depuis quand ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

"-Je craignais ta réaction... J'ai bien sentit que ça te tape sur les nerfs quand je viens trop souvent.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

"-Mais non !

"-Si Dean... Je le vois rien que par le fait que ... tu bois plus en ma présence... Dit-il en baissant les yeux sur le verre que Dean tenait à la main.

"-Que .. Quoi ? Ca ? Mais non ! Où t'as été chercher un truc pareil, si je picole c'est pas ... c'est pas parce que tu me tapes sur les nerfs... c'est autre chose.

Castiel baissa encore le regard mais sur son propre verre et en but une gorgée.

"-Mais j'y pense ... Si je suis ton unique mission ... que fais tu du temps que tu ne passes pas avec moi ?

"-Rien. Dit Castiel gêné.

"-Comment ça rien ? Rien du tout ?

Castiel secoua la tête en signe de négation.

"-J'arrive même pas à im.. Mais tu vas où ? Tu fais quoi ? Tu dois bien faire quelque chose quand même ? NON ?

"-J'attend que tu aies besoin de moi..

"-Mais putain des fois il se passe des jours ... des semaines avant que je ne t'appelle, simplement parce que je ne veux pas te déranger ! Et toi en fait tu ne fais que m'attendre ? Alors là angelot t'as merdé ... t'aurais dû me le dire putain ! S'énerva-t-il.

Mais très vite il se calma en voyant que Castiel s'enfonçait dans son siège, le visage décomposé.

"-Ex'...excuse moi Cass.. Mais rien que de t'imaginer planté quelque part à attendre que je daigne faire appelle à toi.. ça m'... ça me fout en l'air ! Je suis désolé.

"-Ce n'est rien Dean..

"-Ne me dis pas que ce n'est rien ! C'est inadmissible ! Tu es une personne, même si tu es un ange, même si tu ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres, pour moi tu es une personne ! Pas... un larbin !

Castiel releva les yeux sur lui et dans le regard de Dean, il vit qu'il était on ne peux plus sérieux et blessé en même temps, rongé de culpabilité.

"-Tu as raison Dean, j'aurais dû te le dire, t'en parler...

"-Il va falloir qu'on se parle plus ! Plus de cachotteries dans ce genre ok ?

Castiel acquiesça.

"-Allez ! Fit Dean en remplissant leurs verres. A partir de maintenant tu restes avec m'.. nous ! OK ? Bon après tu fais ce que t'as à faire, tes trucs d'ange et tout, mais tu ne restes plus à attendre tout seul, je ne sais où, un signe de ma part ! Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, tu restes avec moi ! On est d'accord ?

"-On est d'accord ! Dit Castiel inondé de joie intérieure qu'il évita de faire paraître.

.

Une demie bouteille de whisky plus tard...

Ils étaient à présent bien imbibés, Dean fut d'ailleurs étonné que les anges subissent les effets de l'alcool et il lui en toucha deux mots. En fait il subissait les effets parce que son véhicule restait humain tout simplement.

.

Deux heure du matin...

Ils sont bien, la soirée se passe génialement bien, ils sont tout les deux adossés au mur, les jambes tendues sur leur banquette respective, affalés, la cravate de Castiel a fini en boule au milieu de la table et ils se marrent, discutent, se taisent aussi, vidant verre après verres, trinquant toujours en silence à des choses qu'ils ne se disent pas.

Et une question de Castiel...

"-Dis moi Dean... Si c'est pas à cause de moi... je me demande ... pourquoi tu bois Dean ?

Dean rit.

"-Et toi ?

"-Réponds à ma question Dean... Pourquoi tu bois ? Toujours pour oublier l'enfer ?

"-Je sais pas si je dois répondre à cette question... en tout cas c'est plus uniquement pour oublier l'Enfer ... c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

"-Oooohhh... Allez ! Deeeaan.. Moi je répond à toutes tes questions, tu pourrais jouer le jeu !

"-Ok ok d'accord ! Alors je dirai... je bois... je bois pour oublier quelqu'un ... pour ne pas céder à mes tentations. Voilà ! T'es content ? Pour oublier que c'est impossible.

Castiel pensa immédiatement à Lisa et préféra ne pas insister, pas que le sujet était délicat pour Dean, mais plutôt pour éviter de souffrir inutilement lui même.

.

Deux verres plus tard ...

"-Mais tu l'aimes vraiment ?

"-Hein ? Qui ça ?

"-Lisa !

"-Pourquoi tu me parles de Lisa soudainement ?

"-C'est toi qui me dis que tu bois pour oublier et je me dis ... mais il l'aime à ce point ?

"-Mais je t'ai ja'... Jamais parlé de Lisa !

"-Mais...

"-Qu'est ce qui t'as fait croire que je parlais d'elle ? J'ai jamais aimé cette fille de toutes façons, c'est bien pour ça que ça n'a pas pu durer !

Dean n'ajouta rien, Castiel non plus.

.

Un verre de plus à la main, Castiel était complètement obsédé par "si c'était pas Lisa ... c'était qui ?" Pas moyen de penser à autre chose. Et au bout d'un moment ce fut plus fort que lui.

"-Qui c'est ?

"-Qui c'est qui ? Non ! Ne me dis pas que t'es resté coincé sur cette question depuis tout à l'heure ! Si ?

Castiel fit une grimace.

"-Tu m'en as trop dit ou pas assez Dean, tu as piqué ma curiosité.

"-Je n'ai pas envie de te raconter ce genre de truc, tu n'as pas envie de le savoir Cass, crois moi !

"-Mais tu n'en sais rien !

"-Mais si je le sais ! Savoir, ça risquerait de te mettre en colère même, j'en suis sûr et j'ai vraiment pas envie d'énerver un ange complètement bourré.

"-Je suis pas bourré...

"-Oh ! Si t'es bourré !

"-Je suis juste .. un peu saoul, c'est toi qui es bourré !

"-Oui allez va ! On va dire ça !

"-Qui c'est Dean ?

"-Rôôhh mais tu vas pas me lâcher hein ?

"-Non ! J'm'en fout, je viendrai la nuit pour fouiller dans ta tête et je le saurai

"-T'as pas intérêt. Dit-il amusé, ouvrant une nouvelle bouteille pour remplir de nouveau leurs verres.

"-Tu le sauras pas..

"-Mais si je le saurai

"-Mais non, tu le sauras pas, tu dormiras..

"-Je te dis que je le saurai

"-Non

"-Je le saurai, c'est sûr parce que quand tu sauras que c'est toi tu le sup..._porteras pas. _Finit-il du bout des lèvres.

Dean se figea en écarquillant les yeux. _"merde !"_

Tournant lentement la tête vers Castiel pour voir sa réaction, s'il avait entendu, il le trouva les yeux dans le vide devant lui, la bouche ouverte dans un "o" muet qui en disait long sur sa surprise.

Dean finit son verre d'une traite en se morigénant intérieurement, putain de merde, c'était sorti tout seul, il avait juste eu le temps de se l'entendre dire. Comment il allait pouvoir se sortir de ça ? Et quand il reposa son verre, le son fit revenir Castiel qui se tourna vers lui.

Dean qui tourna la tête au même moment se retrouva le regard planté dans le sien.

"-Écoutes Cass... oublies ça...fais comme si j'avais rien dit... je suis désolé, je voulais pas que tu saches ça, c'est un délire... de mon cerveau dérangé... oublies ça ...T'es un mec... je sais pas pourquoi j'ai ce truc en moi, parce que je ne veux pas... je sais pas. Mais surtout n'ai pas peur, c'est juste dans ma tête, je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi. Finit-il en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

"-_Mais moi non plus je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi Dean.._.Dit Castiel à voix basse en se remettant en position assise à son tour.

"-_Tant mieux..._ Souffla Dean en baissant la tête sur ses mains jointes sur la table.

"-_Dean..._ Dit Castiel en tendant le bras vers lui pour poser sa main sur les siennes. Je sais ce que tu ressens...

"-Quoi ce que je ressens ? Demanda-t-il dans le déni total.

"-Je ressens la même chose que toi Dean...

"-Mais oui, **mais non**, **MAIS NO**N ! C'est pas possible ! Arrêtes Cass, ne me dis pas ça ... je peux pas Cass... c'est pas possible ... t'es un mec ! T'es un mec bordel de merde !

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de lui dire soudainement, au moment même ou son regard croisa celui de Castiel, il se leva pour se donner une contenance, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de lui, la façon dont il le regardait le décontenançait et finalement, attrapant un chandelier, il décida d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes, ça lui permettrait de reprendre un tant soit peu le contrôle de son esprit noyé.

.

Après s'être passé de l'eau fraîche sur le visage pour se dégriser un peu, il remonta le bas de son tee shirt jusqu'à son visage pour s'essuyer un peu...

"-Dean ?

Dean sursauta à l'intrusion et frissonna quand son tee shirt mouillé retomba sur son ventre... du moins c'est ce dont il voulu se convaincre.

"-Cass... tu m'as fait flipper ! Dit-il en le regardant dans le miroir.

"-Dean... je...je vais changer de vaisseau.

"-Quoi ? Demanda Dean en se retournant d'un coup vers lui.

"-C'est la seule solution... je dois trouver le vaisseau qui te conviendra le mieux...Un vaisseau pour lequel tu t'autoriseras à m'aimer comme moi je t'aime... un vaisseau à ton goût... et détruire celui-ci qui te répugne tant.

"-Wow wow wow attends ! Tu vas trop vite là ! Détruire cette enveloppe tu dis ? Dit-il en s'approchant de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

Car tout à coup, ce fut comme une évidence...

L'idée même que Castiel soit dans un autre corps, femme ou non peux importait, lui était intolérable.

Castiel c'était Castiel, cet homme, ce corps, ce trench, ces yeux bleus démentiels, ces cheveux ébouriffés et cette fichue tendance à l'exaspérer sans laquelle il ne pouvait plus vivre.

"-Il est hors de question que tu ailles glisser ta grâce dans un autre corps que celui là !

"-_Mais Dean je..._

"-Hors de Question ! Lui répéta-t-il tout près de son visage, ses doigts sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

Castiel le regardait de ses grands yeux, visiblement blessé qu'il n'accepte pas sa proposition, finissant par enlever les doigts de Dean de sur sa bouche, mais en gardant sa main dans la sienne, il pencha la tête, peiné.

"-_Mais pourquoi ?_

Dean attira à son visage la main de Castiel qui tenait toujours la sienne et la porta à sa bouche, pour y caresser ses lèvres, sous le regard médusé de l'ange qui fit un pas en arrière, mais se retrouva bloqué par la porte qui s'était refermée derrière lui et Dean s'approcha plus près, tellement qu'il finit par sentir l'humidité de son tee shirt imprégner sa chemise contre sa peau.

"-_Parce que ce corps c'est toi.._

Et Dean tendit ses doigts, qui étaient toujours près de ses lèvres, vers lui pour lui caresser la joue.

Castiel ferma les yeux.

Ce contact l'électrisa complètement.

Les yeux toujours fermés , il sentit la douce chaleur du souffle de Dean sur son nez, son coeur battait à tout allure, Dean était si près de lui que son propre souffle lui revenait au visage.

Le moment était intense et il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de rompre le charme.

Un léger affleurement sur ses lèvres le fit frémir, c'était doux, c'était chaud, les lèvres de Dean... Puis une sensation brûlante sur sa lèvre inférieure suivit d'une sensation de fraîcheur et d'humidité, sa langue...

Dean avait le coeur qui battait la chamade, qu'était-il en train de faire ? Devenait-il fou ? Ses doigts sur ses lèvres...douce caresse sur sa bouche... et sa bouche...douceur extrême, tendre et veloutée ... y goûter .. du bout de la langue ... moment de folie délicieuse... y regoûter ... sa langue entre ses lèvres toujours closes .. .d'une commissure à l'autre. ..terriblement enivrant..

Souffles mélangés, sensations de chaleurs et tremblements des corps... Frissons incroyables... exaltations des sens... Les coeurs qui s'affolent... Instant de profond silence et de communion de deux âmes qui se cherchaient alors qu'elles étaient déjà liées..

"-_Dean..._ Souffla Castiel indépendamment de sa volonté.

La voix de l'ange les fit frissonner et ouvrir les yeux à tout les deux.

Régénération angélique partagée, ils étaient dégrisés, se regardant intensément, sans prononcer le moindre mot, aucun des deux ne recula, aucun des deux ne fit demi tour, ils étaient là ou ils voulaient être... avec l'autre.

Dean approcha de nouveau son visage de celui de Castiel, qui le regarda s'approcher jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent les siennes, là, les yeux clos, il entrouvrit les lèvres et glissa sa langue contre celle de Dean, qui se faufilait doucement dans sa bouche, instant terriblement puissant, une explosion dans le coeur, il sentit sa grâce vibrer sous l'émotion, c'était si fort. Et soudain pour tout les deux, l'impression d'être de nouveau ivres, tellement tout leurs sens en éveil leur firent tourner la tête. Tout d'abord le toucher..apprendre la peau de l'autre, sa chaleur, ensuite la vue...se voir dans ses yeux et s'y trouver bien, l'odorat... être assez proche pour connaître l'odeur de sa peau et le goût... maintenant ... le gout de sa bouche, sa saveur velouté, enfin... et encore le toucher... la texture de ses lèvres, la caresse de soie de sa langue caressant la sienne...

Baiser enivrant, délicatesses subtile de ce premier mélange, Dean est exalté de fascination par ce qu'il est en train de vivre, comme un premier baiser mais avec l'art de son expérience, un baiser démentiel, Castiel est emporté, il ne sait pas si c'est normal ou si c'est Dean qui fait que ce baiser est fabuleusement agréable et troublant à la fois, mais, c'est tellement bon..

La main droite de Dean qui descend de sa joue, se glisse dans son cou jusqu'à sa nuque, Castiel frissonne et Dean se presse encore plus contre lui, son autre main calée dans le bas de son dos, diffuse sa chaleur dans sa chair, dans ses reins. Les mains de Castiel sont sur les hanches de Dean et profitant de ce nouveau rapprochement, bougeant délicatement ses doigts, froissant le coton, il glisse ses mains sous le tee shirt du chasseur qui frissonne à son tour sous ses doigts et il l'entoure de ses bras, une mains dans le bas de son dos et l'autre remontée entre ses omoplates...

Toucher sa peau, sentir la chaleur de son corps et sa propre température augmenter, son sang s'accélérer dans ses veines et son coeur faire des bonds.

Les mains de Castiel sur son corps, ses bras qui l'enserrent, sa bouche délicieuse, Dean est au bord de la folie, ne plus jamais cesser... L'avoir à lui pour demain et pour toujours, regret de ne pas l'avoir eut hier et depuis une éternité, que de temps perdu...

Dean bouge ses doigts sur sa nuque, Castiel lâche un soupire de plaisir et une douce exaltation les saisit, donnant libre cours à leurs mains qui se mettent à se balader partout alors que leur baiser s'approfondit encore un peu plus et devient plus érotique et sensuel, leur faisant lâcher quelques autres râles et soupirs de plaisir, faisant grimper l'excitation et par la même d'autres envies.

Le bonheur qui les inonde est tel, qu'ils exultent, leurs coeurs cognent contre leurs côtes, leurs souffles s'accélèrent mais ils en veulent encore, leurs corps leur crient, encore plus de l'autre, encore plus de lui, encore plus de toi ... et là ...

La chape de plomb :

"-**DEEEAAAN ! T'es là ? C'est Sam ! Où tu te caches ?**

Dean et Castiel se figent.

"-_Oh non merde pas maintenant..._ Gémit Dean essoufflé contre la bouche de Castiel.

Puis caressant sa joue contre celle de son ange, il redressa la tête pour le regarder.

"-_Je suis désolé Cass..._

Castiel en eut un coup au coeur, croyant qu'il s'excusait pour ce qui venait de se passer.

"-_J'aurais jamais cru qu'ils arriveraient si vite..._ Finit-il.

Ce qui rassura Castiel sur ses craintes.

"-**DEEEAAAAN !** Hurla Sam un peu plus près.

Et au moment où Dean allait faire un pas en arrière pour crier "**Oui !**" à son frère pour lui indiquer sa présence...

Castiel enroula ses bras autour de son cou et prit possession de sa bouche, y introduisant sa langue avec passion.

Se remplir un peu plus de lui, encore un peu plus...

Dean accueillit ce baiser avec fièvre, lui non plus ne voulait pas que ça finisse, lui aussi il en voulait plus, se remplissant lui aussi de l'autre, de ce goût d'ange dont il ne pourrait plus se passer dorénavant. Il serra les hanches de Castiel, les mains sur ses reins et pressa leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, l'envie était là...

"-**DEEEAAAN ! Putain ! Réponds Merde ! **

Castiel le lâcha et non sans un dernier baiser sur les lèvres délicieuses de son chasseur, il fit apparaître son trench et sa veste dans sa main droite et laissa Dean seul dans un bruissement d'ailes, lui évitant l'embarras et les explications qui auraient dû aller avec leur découverte par Sam, enfermés, tout les deux, dans les toilettes.

.

Récupérant le chandelier, il se décida à sortir des toilettes.

"-**Je suis là Sam !** Dit-il en retournant vers le bar.

"-Ah te voilà ! Je commençais à me poser des questions ! Qu'est ce que tu foutais ? Tu m'as pas entendu gueuler ?

"-J'étais aux toilettes.

"-Ouais bah je comprend. Dit Sam en regardant la table où il s'était installé avec Castiel. Mais c'est...

"-Ma cravate. Dit Castiel derrière Sam et qui était revenu à cause de ça.

A la voix de l'ange, Dean se pencha sur le côté pour le voir derrière son frère, croisant son regard qui lui donna le frisson.

"-Tu croyais quand même pas que j'avais bu tout ça tout seul quand même ! Dit Dean amusé par la situation.

"-Comment tu tiens encore sur tes jambes ? Parce que même à deux... il était éventé votre whisky ou quoi ?

"-Heu... Fit Dean gêné, n'ayant pas pensé à ça.

"-Peut-être oui. Dit Castiel en voyant que Dean ne savait plus quoi répondre.

"-Et bien ! Pas de bol pour vous ! Rit Sam.

Dean et Castiel se regardèrent.

"-Ouais pas de bol pour nous. Dit Dean en souriant à son ange.

"-**BON LES JEUNES !** Cria Bobby qui venait les rejoindre. J'ai mit l'impala sur la plateforme de la dépanneuse ! On peut se barrer d'ici !

Tous acquiescèrent et Dean récupéra sa chemise sur la banquette, la cravate de Castiel sur la table, ses clefs, remit son son couteau et son Zippo dans les poches de son jean, souffla les bougies et se mettant aux cotés de Castiel, il lui mit sa cravate dans la main et ils suivirent Sam qui repartait déjà vers la sortie avec Bobby.

Quand son frère et le vieux chasseur furent sortis du casino, il stoppa Castiel en lui attrapant discrètement la main criant aux autres qu'il avait oublié un truc.

"-**Magnes toi !** Cria Bobby.

Et quand les portes se refermèrent derrière Sam, Dean poussa Castiel contre le mur près de la sortie, dans l'ombre et l'emporta dans un baiser enfiévré auquel Castiel répondit avec la même fougue.

"-_N'oublies pas... tu restes avec moi._ Lui souffla-t-il.

"-_Je reste_ a_vec toi Dean.._

Et après un dernier baiser, ils rejoignirent Sam et Bobby qui râlait ... comme d'habitude.

.


End file.
